


You Always Mess Up with My Head

by ALTsvtsector123



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, going seventeen, gyuhoon, i don’t know, jigyu - Freeform, they’re both whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALTsvtsector123/pseuds/ALTsvtsector123
Summary: Just a little something I thought of when I watched the Gyuhoon scene in the Secret Santa #2 episode of Going Seventeen.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	You Always Mess Up with My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> As I said in the summary, this short story was what I was thinking of when I watched the Going Seventeen Secret Santa #2 Gyuhoon scene. I was shook when I saw it, and I replayed it many times (I’m so sorry >~<)  
> But they were cuteeee! Even if they’re not together, I’m just glad that they’re both comfortable with each other!  
> So here it is!  
> (I’m sorry in advance if the words I use aren’t the same as the English captions they had…)

_ Back-hugs are usually a form of comfort right? That means… _

“Mingyu is white,” Jihoon spoke, placing his hand on Mingyu’s shoulder. Mingyu got up, and went to Jihoon’s left side, where all the other people who were deemed by Jihoon as ‘White Santas’ were.

_ Aish… This guy... _

“Mingyu always messes up my head,” Jihoon said, to his own surprise. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

_ It’s alright. Keep calm, Jihoon. Show yourself as if you had thought of your words before you spoke. _

“Ohhh! Isn’t that a line you use to a girl?”

He ignored Soonyoung’s and Seokmin’s cooing and teasing.  _ The both of you, please just shut up. _

“It was like a lyric! You always mess up with my head.”

_ Shut the h*ll up, Soonyoung. _

Unfortunately, Mingyu blew him a kiss, earning even more delighted responses from SeokSoon.

_ Keep calm. Don’t get red. _

Jihoon had to do all he could to stop his face and ears from turning scarlet.

And then, unfortunately again, Mingyu walked towards him, wrapping his arms around Jihoon affectionately. He lovingly whispered, “Saranghae.”

Jihoon was surprised that he could still keep a calm, smiling expression on his face.

_ He’s too close… _

And yet again, Mingyu bent down to say, “I’ve never messed with your head.”

Add in even more coos from their groupmates. Internally, Jihoon felt like digging a hole there and burying himself in it. Externally, he was all smiles.

Jihoon could only breathe when Mingyu had finally let go of him, walking back to his spot at the ‘White Santas’ side.

He watched as Mingyu did some more weird actions.

_ How did I fall for this guy? _

Soon enough, the recording ended with a short goodbye from Jihoon, the star of the Secret Santa episode.

  
~

**Backstage**

_ Finally done... _

Jihoon heaved a sigh of relief. They could finally go back to their dorm now. They could finally rest. However, when he was about to leave the dressing room (he wanted to be the first to choose his seat in the Vocal unit’s van), he was pulled back by a pair of strong arms.  _ Mingyu _ .

Mingyu pulled Jihoon back, and was now giving him another back-hug.

Jihoon felt his face heat up, and sadly, he had lost the ability to cover up his redness.

“Aww, hyung, you turned red,” Mingyu cooed, pulling Jihoon onto his lap.  _ Just when had his dongsaeng sit down? _

“Shut up,” Jihoon responded meekly. Mingyu merely continued hugging Jihoon, ignoring Jihoon’s struggles to get away.

After a few minutes, Jihoon sighed and gave up, staying silent as he let the taller one hold onto him.

“We have to go soon, you know.”

Mingyu only continued to nuzzle his nose into Jihoon’s hair. “You smell nice, hyung,” he murmured. Jihoon knew that the back of his neck would most probably be red, _again_ , by now.

A comfortable silence filled the atmosphere around them, and they were stuck in their own personal bubble, on the couch, not minding their groupmates’ business and stares. They both didn’t even realise it when their groupmates had left to their respective vans.

Then, Seungcheol cleared his throat, ruining the tranquil moment. “Well, you two lovebirds, we have to get going. So Mingyu, let go of Jihoon now.” Mingyu released his hyung, albeit reluctantly, but still held Jihoon’s hand as they walked towards the three unit vans.

Before they parted ways, Mingyu hugged Jihoon again. He lowered his head, and locking his eyes with Jihoon’s, he told his hyung, “I’ve really never messed up with your head. I truly do love you, Jihoonie hyung.”

Jihoon couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face. “I know. I love you too, Minggu.”

And before he could have second thoughts, Jihoon planted a quick, short kiss on Mingyu’s cheek. “Bye, Minggu.”

He rushed for the Vocal unit’s van, leaving a dazed and lovestruck Mingyu there.

Mingyu was dragged into the Hip Hop unit’s van by Seungcheol, who had, to his misery, watched the whole romantic scene that looked like it came from a K-drama.

When they both entered the unit, Mingyu’s idiotic expression wasn’t gone unnoticed by Hansol and Wonwoo. Wonwoo raised a curious eyebrow, and Hansol questioned Seungcheol, “What happened to him, hyung?”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Let’s just say he received an early Christmas present from Jihoon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this! I hope you all enjoyed it! (^v^)  
> Today’s already 1 January 2020 (at least, it is already 2020 in my country) so...  
> HAPPY NEW YEARRR \\(^O^)/ Let the next year bring all of us great fortune!
> 
> Let’s continue to do our best to support SEVENTEEN as well!


End file.
